Cutting Works
by SasunaruTLA
Summary: Sasuke is the silent, broody loner; Naruto is the smiley, happy guy with tons of friends... one of them needs pain, the other has had enough. Can they balance each other out and help the other before they go too far? S/N I don't own Naruto. *ON HOLD*
1. Prologue

NOTE: This is the Prologue to the story

NOTE: This is the Prologue to the story!! YAY!! ENJOY!! Angsty and romancy

**Cutting Works**

Life is boring;

Life is plain.

Make it fun,

Pick out a vein.

Life is dull;

I need some feeling.

I've tried drugs

And I've tried stealing.

Neither work,

They're both a dud.

Cutting Works;

I draw my blood.

I love it all:

The blood, the pain.

I love it all…

Is that insane?

Cutting deeper,

Scarred for life.

Use a razor.

Use a knife.

Cutting Works,

An urge to bleed.

I love it all,

It's all I need.

Cutting Works,

It's what I do.

Time to make

A scar that's new.

Razors cut,

That's what they're for,

However,

Love can hurt much more.

Watch the blood

As it falls down.

Watch it

As it hits the ground.

Another drop,

It falls like rain.

Cut some more;

Enjoy the pain.

Cutting Works,

Just one more drop.

Once I start,

It's hard to stop.

Love forgotten;

One more slice.

Embrace the pain,

It sure feels nice.

_p.s._ Good wasn't it? Can't wait for the story can you? Who is speaking do you think? I know who it is!! HaHaHa!! REVIEW!! And tell me who you think it is!! Don't worry!! No one will die and I'll try to have a bunch of cute smutty things!! Please stay tuned!!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Sasuke does… (smirk)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Sasuke does… (smirk)

ENJOY!!

_Chapter One_

Sasuke Uchiha absently scratched at his wrists. They felt so itchy and hot but his finger nails weren't enough; he needed something more. He needed something sharp, something to slice into his flesh. He wanted to feel the cold bite of a razor as he slid it across his skin; he wanted to watch the hot red liquid flow down his arms…

He wanted to feel pain.

It was the only thing that made him feel alive.

Without pain, he was left to feel other things like want and need; his want for someone to understand him and his need for revenge. Without pain, his grief overwhelmed him; it swallowed him and left him feeling completely helpless. Sasuke preferred pain to helplessness.

He looked around and wanted to growl at the fact that he was still in school, but being an Uchiha he held it in. The lunchroom around him was filled with his classmates; they seemed to make his wrists itch even more. They all seemed so happy and carefree… it made him angry.

Why could all the people around him feel those emotions that had left him many years ago? Why couldn't anyone make him feel happy again? Why could he only feel sorrow which could only be dimmed by pain? Why were his damn wrists aching so much? Why was the blood in his veins boiling and begging to be released from his body?

He wanted so badly to go home. At home he could get rid of the itch under his skin. He could use a razor to spill his hot blood. He could drown in the alcohol that cleared his mind of sadness. He wanted to go home so he could rid himself of feelings; he only wanted to feel pain. The pain from his razor and the buzz of the liquor could always override the pain in his chest.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at the empty table in front of him. He had no tray because he had no appetite. Once, about two years ago, he would have eaten whatever the school prepared. That was when he had used drugs. He didn't use the cheap knock off stuff; he used the expensive pure stuff, the stuff that could send even the most noble of men to insanity. However good the heroin had made him feel though, he stopped using it. He thought it was the hardest thing he'd ever done, but it was for the best. He didn't like the way the drug affected him and he'd be damned before he let anyone find out about his guilty pleasure. That was when the itching in his wrists had started. He knew it was from withdrawal and one night the itching became unbearable. That was the first time he felt the wonderful feeling of sharp metal cutting into his flesh, the first time he watched the red blood in his body oozing out; it had been heaven. For a few moments, everything had been centered on the pain in his arms instead of the pain in his heart. Ever since, he has opened a new scar on his arms for every time he couldn't stand the itching anymore; for a few moments he could feel a painful peace.

When he got home he would feel that wonderful peace again.

**ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX**

Naruto Uzamaki looked around the lunchroom and smiled at all of his friends sitting around him. He still couldn't believe that after years of being hated, he had friends, actual friends. Just the thought of people caring for him made his heart soar.

He had grown up in a world where he was hated, beaten, scorned, and many more painful things. He was used to pain and had learned to smile despite how much it hurt. He was terrified that he would grow up and still have no friends or loved ones… then he met his second grade teacher Iruka Umino.

Iruka-sensei was like a doorway to happiness. Iruka was the first one to treat him kindly and after a while, he wasn't the only one. He had eventually adopted Naruto after finding out that he lived in a terrible neighborhood with a terrible foster mother. Ever since, Naruto's life has gotten better. People still hated him, but he had friends now that finally accepted him. He had to admit that he wanted more friends than the ones he had, there were not many, but he also had to admit that they were wonderful. They didn't hurt him anymore and they even got mad at those who did; he was glad too, he was tired of being hurt.

He looked around the lunchroom again and his eyes landed on the one person in the entire building who was sitting by himself: Sasuke Uchiha.

A slight pang went through Naruto's heart. Sasuke had once been a friend… well sort of. He used to smile and he used to sit with others; he never used to sit alone. The raven-haired teen used to laugh and joke and even pull a prank or two, but that all stopped about ten years ago.

Naruto could never forget that day…

_It was just after lunch, everyone was in their second grade classroom at Konoha Elementary School. Naruto was sitting next to Kiba Inuzuka, a shaggy-haired dog lover who liked to talk loudly. Kiba was one of the first people to talk to Naruto in this class and Naruto was happily talking back. Sasuke was just looking out the window like he always did when he was bored._

_Then, the intercom buzzed and the principal's voice sounded. "Will Sasuke Uchiha please report to my office please, Sasuke Uchiha."_

_Sasuke looked mildly surprised, along with the rest of the class as he stood to leave. Iruka-sensei walked through the door and grabbed Sasuke's hand._

"_I want everyone to sit in their seats and wait quietly until I get back," Iruka commanded._

_Naruto was surprised; Iruka had _never_ sounded so serious before. And why did his beloved teacher look so upset? Naruto watched worriedly as his teacher and Sasuke left the room._

_The last thing he heard was, "What's going on Iruka-sensei?"_

_A few moments later, Iruka came back alone. Sasuke didn't come back that day or many days afterwards. By the next day however, the whole school knew that Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, had killed every single Uchiha in his family except for himself and Sasuke._

Sasuke had never been the same.

**ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ**

Sasuke glanced up from glaring at the table when he felt eyes on him.

It was nothing knew. Ever since his family had died, people found it necessary to stare at him with pity in their eyes. He hated it… their pity. He didn't need it, nor did he want it. He would get his vengeance and then maybe they would leave him alone. Maybe then, when he finally defeated his brother, he wouldn't need the biting feel of metal or the light feeling of drowning in drinks. He just wanted to be left alone to feel his pain.

He looked around for the source of the eyes trained on him and then found his eyes being ensnared in an ocean of blue sapphires.

Most people knew better than to meet his eyes, but that didn't stop Naruto Uzamaki.

Above all people, Sasuke couldn't stand Naruto. The blonde was by far the most infuriating person in all of Konoha High School. He had bright blonde hair that spiked at messy angels. His eyes were bluer than the sunny sky and deeper than the ocean. He wore bright clothes and had the most deliciously sun-kissed skin. He had the happiest, whitest, and brightest smile of anyone Sasuke had ever seen… Sasuke hated it.

The blonde boy was always smiling… _always._ Sasuke could tell that sometimes the blonde would rather cry or scream, but he never let the smile falter on his angelic face. The Uchiha wanted so desperately to shake some sense into the boy, to make him see that the world wasn't all smiles. He wanted to ask why the blonde always smiled. He wanted to know why the blonde would smile for those who didn't deserve it.

…He wanted to know why the blonde was smiling at him…

**ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ**

Naruto was lost in the black sea that was Sasuke's gaze. There was so much pain there, so much sadness. Yet… Sasuke never said anything. He didn't reach out for others; he turned down anyone who tried to talk to him… he isolated himself.

The blonde smiled at Sasuke who simply glared back with his dark eyes. The raven turned his gaze away from Naruto's and Naruto sighed in disappointment.

He hated how Sasuke could hurt himself like this. He knew the raven must feel absolutely lonely. Beneath the gorgeous raven hair, the sinfully dark eyes, the creamy pale skin, and the I-don't–need-anyone-screw-you-attitude, Naruto could see how much the raven wanted someone to care for him. He was too prideful to tell someone what he wanted, too strong to let go of his pain; Naruto found himself wanting to help.

Making a decision, he stood up and headed for the raven's table.

**ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZZXZZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX**

Sasuke tried to ignore his itching wrists, but the itching was only getting worse. He pulled his sleeves down when he felt someone's presence in front of him.

He looked up and came face to face with Naruto Uzamaki.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance, but felt something stir within him at the blonde's closeness. "I don't care what you have to say Dobe," he said, "Go away and leave me alone." He glared at the blonde, a glare that normally sent people away. Naruto stayed where he was.

"You teme," Naruto replied, glaring back, yet not as mean as he was probably trying to. "Why don't you get over your self and come sit with us?" he said while pointing to where he had been sitting with his annoying friends.

Sasuke glared at them. He hated them too, mainly because they seemed happy with each other. They were friends, there for each other when they needed it. Sasuke had no one; his wrists became unbearably itchy.

"I'm fine Dobe," Sasuke said coldly. He put his hands under the table as they trembled to remove the itch he felt.

"Why do always call me a Dobe?" the blonde asked angrily, but then he smiled. "Never mind," he said, his smile touching the Uchiha's heart, "I want you to come and sit with me."

"And I want you to leave me alone," the raven replied. Oh God, the itching was awful.

Naruto leaned over the table, bringing his face even closer to Sasuke's. "You are such an as—"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off when his lips were suddenly pushed against Sasuke's. Naruto's eyes widened while Sasuke sat there dumbstruck, neither one of them breaking their accidental kiss….. Sasuke didn't want to.

The feel of the blonde's lips made the itching in his arms cease. He felt lightheaded, like he often did when he drank too much. There were little sparks of electricity shooting through him that gave him chills. Naruto's lips were so soft, they were like silk and made his heart feel like a feather instead of the leaden stone it normally was. He felt a fire in his body that threatened to consume him; he found that he wanted to be consumed.

Naruto pulled away all too soon. He had a blush on his face that could have put a tomato to shame. "S- Sorry," he said, Sasuke just realizing how beautiful his voice was, "How about another time?" And with that, Naruto practically ran out of the lunchroom.

Sasuke looked down at his wrists, the itching gone. He reached up and touched is lips; they felt warm to the touch.

He had just discovered a new brand of heroin: Naruto Uzamaki…

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

_p.s._ **How was it? GOOD?! YAY!! I hope so!! Please review and tell me how you liked it!! Should I continue? Tell me if you want more!! You'll probably get it anyways!! YAY!!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Naruto sat in the bathroom stall, even after the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

He had kissed Sasuke… Sasuke _Uchiha_… as in the most wanted guy in all the school. He was a bastard yeah, but that didn't stop the ladies from drooling all over him. And Naruto had kissed him… an accident of course, but still…

He had never liked the fact that girls hung all over the raven, he thought he was jealous of Sasuke… but oh, that kiss… that kiss that left him weak in the knees, that kiss that made him feel warm inside, that kiss that seemed to stop his heart and accelerate it at the same time… that kiss that made him realize that he had never been jealous of Sasuke, but instead of the girls that hung all over him.

He put a hand to his lips and still felt the warmth of Sasuke on them… He found that odd. How could someone who looked so cold feel so incredibly warm to the touch? That however, sparked something else inside him:

How could someone so warm be so cold?

**zxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**

Sasuke glanced around the classroom and felt a prickling feeling in his wrists when he didn't see the blonde dobe. Where was he? Surely one little kiss wasn't enough to drive the blonde home… it certainly wasn't enough for Sasuke, he wanted more.

The dobe had actually made the itching in his arms go away, and all they did was kiss. Sasuke wanted to feel that delicious euphoria again. Naruto's kiss had made him feel like he did at home when he tried to make everything disappear. It made him feel drunk with the pleasure of their lips together and he felt a pain in his groin that begged to be relieved. It made him forget about everything, the pain, the itching… _everything…_ but what puzzled him was how the kiss had only lasted a few seconds. It wasn't even a kiss really, just a touching of their lips.

Then why did it entangle itself in his mind and not leave?

**zxzxzxzxxzxzxzxxzzxzxzxzxzxzxzzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzx**

Naruto walked to class slowly. He was already late so why rush? He took his time to gather his thoughts.

He decided he would try to talk to Sasuke and apologize for the kiss. After all, Sasuke was probably mad at him for it; why would he want to kiss Naruto anyway? Naruto was a demon vessel, he had no parents, and he knew for a fact Sasuke didn't like him. Sasuke had the most beautiful girls after him, although Naruto didn't think any of them suited the raven. Sasuke needed someone who would love him, not someone who would treat him like he was a prize she won. He needed someone sweet and caring who would make the sadness in his eyes go away, someone who saw the sadness in his eyes. Sasuke needed someone who would understand what he was feeling and who would make it bearable, because they knew it was hard to get over pain. He needed someone like—

_You?_ his mind mocked, the voice sounded a lot like his old foster mother. _Why would he want someone like you? You're ugly, a disgusting little monster. You destroy everything you touch with your filthy hands. No one will ever love you…_

Naruto put his hands over his ears to try and stop the hurtful words… but they were in his head like always…

_You killed him you know… it's you're fault that nice man died. You should have died instead. If you had died everyone would be happy…_

Naruto tightened the hands over his ears… Make it stop…

_Stay away from the Uchiha; he's ruined enough by himself. If you mess with him he'll only get worse…_

Stop… Please…

_Your love will only hurt him. What do you have to offer? You're filthy and used…_

Naruto had stopped walking and felt the tears in his eyes as he squeezed them shut…

_He'll never love you back…and you know I'm right… You could never be good enough…_

The tears rolled down his face…

_Monster…_

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxxxzxxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**

Sasuke looked up as the door opened. It was Naruto! Finally! And he… looked… terrible…

An unbelievable pain shot through the Uchiha, his wrists forgotten.

The blonde looked… _dull_ is the best way to describe it. He seemed pale and what really bothered Sasuke was that he wasn't smiling. Normally when he was late he would burst through the door with a dazzling smile and come up with some crazy excuse… It wasn't right. Were those tears in the bright blue eyes? Was he trembling? And the question that bothered Sasuke the most… Was he the only one who noticed the difference?

Why wasn't anyone rushing up to the blonde asking what was wrong? Why was Naruto so quiet, and why did he look so dejected?

Naruto sat down in his seat and stared at his desk. Sasuke felt his heart ache even more.

Sasuke forgot the kiss, he forgot about his itchy wrists, he forgot what the teacher was discussing… what he couldn't forget?: how seeing the blonde look so hurt made him feel ten times worse than even the betrayal of his brother.

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzzxzzzzzzzzxzxzxzzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**

Naruto stared at his desk. He could feel someone's eyes on him, and by the way the gaze made him feel he knew it was Sasuke.

It was funny how after a chance meeting of their lips, Naruto could recognize when Sasuke was looking at him. The gaze felt warm and tingly, kind of like the kiss. He wanted to look back but he was ashamed.

The voice in his head was right… it always was. He was a monster. He was filthy and disgusting. Iruka-sensei may have saved him from his foster mother, but she had done her damage. She was right when she convinced him how worthless he was.

What _could_ he offer someone like Sasuke anyway? Sasuke had money, he had good looks, all the girls loved him, and he was smart… Naruto could never match those things. He would never be good enough for the raven, no matter how much he wanted to.

Because Naruto's love was never enough…

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_p.s._ **I am SOOOO sorry that this one was sooooo short!! Don't worry though, because I will make the next one longer!! Isn't it such a lovely cliff-hanger!? Review please!! YAY!!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

ENJOY!!

Note: So… you finally hear a little bit of Naruto's past. Not a lot, but some. And it is kind of vague and not really descriptive. I want his past to stay a little mysterious for right now, so NO concrete details. I will say though that his foster mother isn't someone from the show, she's just someone I made up, so is the boy… maybe.

_Chapter Three_

Sasuke groaned as he twisted and turned in his bed. He was really tired and when he looked at his alarm clock he saw why, it was 3:30 in the morning. He hadn't slept at all, not even for a second.

He couldn't.

Every time he closed his eyes he could see Naruto as he was after lunch: dejected and dull. He didn't see the blonde as he was before, or even as he was in their last class together; he saw the blonde as he was when he wasn't smiling… and it drove him insane.

Sasuke got up from his bed and walked to his bathroom.

Why was the sad Naruto stuck in his head? Why was it bothering him so? He couldn't even begin to fathom why after that one little peck on the lips, seeing the blonde so hurt had hurt _him_. He didn't even like Naruto.

But… when he saw the razor on the bathroom counter and didn't feel the urge to use it, he thought that maybe… he did.

**ZxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxZ**

Naruto just stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. He knew it was late, really late, but because his alarm clock was broken he didn't know how late.

He couldn't sleep.

Every time he let sleep take him, he found it full of Sasuke. He'd close his eyes and see silky raven hair and cold black eyes. He'd imagine kissing lips that never smiled, and then he'd imagine them smiling for him. He saw Sasuke as a dark prince in black armor, armor that was full of cracks. He would smile at the raven and his armor would begin to fix itself, but then everything went wrong. Naruto's foster mother would come then and whisper into Sasuke's ear; she'd tell him what a monster Naruto was and Sasuke's eyes would fill with disgust.

Naruto didn't want to sleep. He didn't want Sasuke to look at him like that, even if it wasn't real. He couldn't help but think that if he continued to love the raven, which he could admit to now, then Sasuke would end up being disgusted with him.

Naruto had only ever loved one person before as more than a friend. That one person made him smile, even when everyone else didn't want him to. Naruto loved him so much that he couldn't believe the cruel intentions he could see behind those eyes. When the blonde finally worked up the courage to tell the other how he felt, the other was sickened by him. Each day as Naruto's love had risen for the boy, the boy's hate had risen for Naruto. He had never even liked the blonde; he was just leading him on to make it hurt more. And it worked.

Naruto had never been so hurt in his life. He didn't want Sasuke to be the same. He could handle it the first time, although the scar still hurt… a second time would be too much. He didn't want to feel like that again.

**ZxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxxxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxZ**

Sasuke groaned as he sat up. He glared evilly at his alarm clock before shutting it off. 6:30 a.m. He had gotten about two hours of sleep.

Oh well, time for school.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked down at his arms. There were multiple scars on the pale skin. He often opened up a new one, but his most recent one was almost four days old. As he looked at the marred flesh, he remembered how much he had wanted to cut it open again yesterday. He also remembered how a certain blonde had made him forget about it.

He wasn't proud of the fact that he cut himself. He saw it as a sign of weakness, that's why he tried to hide it. Hurting himself didn't make him forget anything and it didn't make him feel better; it just distracted him. When he was hurting he thought of the pain instead of how much sorrow he felt. If he had some other way to distract himself, he would gladly take it.

So, he was going to make Naruto Uzamaki his.

He stood up from his bed and got some clothes together to take a shower.

He wouldn't hurt himself anymore if Naruto could help him. He admits that the pain he felt was good, but maybe the blonde could make him feel… more pleasurable emotions…

**ZxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxZ**

Naruto sat up in his bed tiredly. Just when he thought he had finally fallen into a peaceful, Sasuke-less sleep, he could see the sun coming through his blinds. He groaned and lay back down.

Why was Sasuke making him feel like this? Yes the raven was sexy, but he was also a cold, arrogant, and mean bastard, and when he kissed you it made you feel light headed…

Naruto slammed a pillow over his face.

One kiss! It was just one kiss, and that alone messed with his head. He couldn't sleep. He had a dream that hurt his heart. He was scared of hurting Sasuke. He was scared he wasn't enough… and he realized he wasn't.

_That's right,_ came his foster mother's voice,_ you're not enough. Even _you _should be smart enough to know that simple truth._

The blonde instantly felt the words slice through his heart.

He didn't want to believe the voice, he _hated_ that woman. But, he couldn't help it. She had told him until the day Iruka took him away when he was eleven that he wasn't worth anything. She never passed up the chance to tell him how disgusting he was. She had made his life miserable then and she still did. Every time something came by that he thought was worth having, he could hear her voice in his head tell him how he could never deserve it. She had cost him most of his childhood and he couldn't feel happy without hearing her voice tell him it wouldn't last.

_You don't deserve anything,_ she said, _none the less happiness._

Naruto mentally tried to ignore her, but her cold voice still rung through his head.

_After everything you've caused and done, how could Sasuke Uchiha want you?_

No! He wasn't going to listen. He jumped out of bed and ran to his little bathroom; of course she followed.

_You can't give him anything. You can't even give him yourself-_

Naruto turned the shower on as hot as it would go-

_Or did you forget?_

He jumped in, not even waiting for it to warm up. He hastily pulled his shirt and boxers off, they were already soaked.

She laughed. _That's right, you are used, a used little freak._

The water began heating up and Naruto scrubbed his body as hard as he could with the soap and sponge.

_Even if, for some reason, Sasuke could look past how disgusting you are, how do you think he'd feel about having spoiled goods? How do think he'd look at you if he knew that someone had already claimed you? He'd probably-_

NO! No, no, no! He couldn't scrub hard enough…

_**He could feel someone's hands on his body; he didn't know whose. **_

_**He couldn't see; a blindfold barred his vision. His hands were tied behind his back. His body felt hot, like it was on fire.**_

_**He tried to get away but it was useless. He even tried to call for help; no one came.**_

"_**You can continue to call for help if you like," he heard a deep voice say; it sounded even colder than that of his foster mother, "but no one will hear you. No one will care."**_

_**The hands on his body flipped him over so he was lying on his stomach. He tried to get away again.**_

"_**You can keep struggling too; it'll only make it better for me." The hands tightly gripped his hips.**_

"_**Who are you?" the blonde asked, his voice coming out just barely above a frightened whisper.**_

"_**Your mother said you've been bad and need to be punished. I-"**_

"_**She's not my mother!" the blonde exclaimed, his voice still frightened but now laced with anger.**_

_**He heard blood chilling laughter and he felt only fear. "I don't care who she is," the man said, "She wants you punished, I am the punisher…"**_

He could _never_ scrub hard enough.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_p.s._ I am REALLY sorry that this chapter is another shortish one. I was going to make it longer and have them talk to each other at school, but when my sister/helper/editor read this much she said I should just leave it like this. She thought it would leave the reader in suspense, I think she was right! And I just realized that I put poor little Naruto through all kinds of crap!! And it seems that I'm always getting him raped… I feel kind of bad now. Actually, I feel REALLY bad now. I'll try and make it better for him!! YAY!! Anyways, I also noticed that this chapter isn't really flow like with the others and the poem and it seems to be moving kind of fast. I think I'll try and slow it down. **PLEASE REVIEW!! I'd really appreciate some pointers and stuff!!**


	5. Cut to Feel

Enjoy

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Sasuke does… (smirk)

Note: This is not a chapter… just something for readers to read. Sorry for the lack of update! Sasuke's P.O.V. for _this_ poem.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Cut to Feel**_

Cut to feel and cut to thrive.

Cut to make me feel alive.

Cut to feel and cut to bleed.

Cut because it's what I need.

Cut to feel;

Forget my pain.

Cutting deeper-

Blood like rain.

Cut to feel;

Rid me of sorrow.

Make a deeper scar tomorrow.

Cut to feel and cut to sleep.

Cut to feel and cut it deep.

Cut to feel;

I never cry.

Cut to feel and say good-bye.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_p.s._ **This is a poem in Sasuke's P.O.V. Once again, it is NOT a chapter… but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. I have a small case of writer's block concerning the actual chapter, so my deepest apologies. I'm working on it as you read this little note. You can read some of my other stories to pass time… but only if you want to. Oh and please review this poem!! and again, only if you want to.**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

ENJOY!!

Note: So, you might find out more about Naruto's past. I don't know how much I should make known though… I guess we will find out at the end of this chapter won't we? **OH!! **And it gets a little lemony in this one… **You're welcome!!** HeeHeeHee!! Go me!! High five!!

_Chapter Four_

Sasuke watched from across the room as Naruto laughed with his friends.

How did he do it? How could he always seem so happy? How could he always smile like that?

_Well, not always. _It was lunch time again and Sasuke could still remember how the blonde had looked so wrong yesterday. Naruto and smiling went together like icing and cake. One without the other was simply wrong, it shouldn't be. So, he had been happy when he got to school and saw the blonde smiling again, but he felt irritated too. He wanted to know why the blonde found the need to always smile; why he wouldn't just let his sadness show some.

It was like he had turned himself into some big act where happiness was the only thing in the script. Like, if he ever showed some other emotion, everything would be ruined. Sure, sometimes he looked genuinely happy, but other times, like yesterday, it had looked so fake. He had looked so down in one class and then he had been smiling in the next, although it wasn't that genuine of a smile.

Sasuke wanted to know why.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto felt so much better now. He was with his friends and he had some ramen to eat for lunch; it was great. Although, his skin was still a little red from this morning's shower.

He was ashamed of himself for getting carried away like that. He'd never hurt himself like that before, not even after it had happened. In fact, he'd never hurt himself before at all. He had been hurt enough by others to know pain wasn't a good feeling and he hated feeling it. But… it had momentarily made him feel slightly cleaner, refreshed. He couldn't explain it; it had almost felt good.

He let his eyes wander around the lunch room and once again they were drawn to Sasuke.

How could someone just sit at a lunch table and look so… so… _perfect?_

Naruto found that even after yesterday and this morning, he couldn't help but feel drawn to the raven. He was completely confused inside. How could he have gone from being jealous of the Uchiha and feeling some pity for him, to suddenly wanting to be with him and no one else? Why, after a mere peck on the lips, did Sasuke cloud Naruto's mind and make him feel so strange? Naruto could still hear the hurtful voice in his head that told him he didn't deserve Sasuke and that he was a monster, but… it just seemed that every time his and Sasuke's gazes would meet, even for just a second, the voice in his head was hushed.

Gods, he was confused… Yesterday he only spared the raven pitying glances and a few smiles; this morning he had a nasty flashback in his shower that made him scrub his skin raw, right now he can't stop noticing how handsome Sasuke is… All this stuff just seemed so sudden. He had forced his mind to block out that one dreadful night and the few times it happened again, but then to have it just come back to his mind…? He'd never had trouble sleeping, not at Iruka's house, and then he suddenly stayed up almost an entire night?

What was Sasuke doing to him?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke had so much that he wanted to know about the blonde. He wanted know why he always smiled. He wanted to know what was always making him smile. He wanted to know how the kiss they had shared made him feel. He just wanted to know so much. But… most importantly, he wanted to know how the blonde could just make him feel so good. He wanted to know how Naruto Uzamaki, someone he had always thought to be annoying, could barely kiss his lips and make him fight off the urge to feel pain. He wanted, no, _needed_ to now how Naruto could make him forget a feeling he'd been feeling for years, a feeling that he tried to drown in pain and liquor but never succeeded in getting rid of.

The blonde had, even if it was just for a moment, taken away all of Sasuke's sorrow. At the connection of their lips, the raven had felt all his loss and sadness disappear. He had felt something ten times better than what he felt when he sliced into his skin with a razor. He wanted to feel it again.

There was something else that he needed to know about the blonde: had he always been so beautiful? Sasuke could remember seeing the blonde as okay looking, he wasn't ugly… But when had had arrived at school this morning and had seen the blonde standing casually with his friends, he had hardly been able to look away. Naruto had looked breathtaking standing outside the school with the sun shining down on him. The blonde's golden hair was shining and swayed slightly about his sapphire eyes in the light morning breeze. His tan skin was also glowing, yet it looked a little red, and Sasuke had been relived to see that the blonde's smile was in place and it had looked genuine. The raven could have sworn that Naruto was by far the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

The bell to leave lunch rang but Sasuke just sat where he was and watched as Naruto stood to throw his trash away. Even doing something as simple as throwing trash away Naruto looked beautiful.

Sasuke stood and walked towards the blonde. Naruto was talking to two of his best girl friends, whom just _had_ to be Sasuke's biggest fan-girls.

The two females instantly stopped talking when the raven approached; Naruto was facing away from him and didn't notice his arrival.

One of the girls was normal looking: blonde hair, dark turquoise eyes, pale skin… the other wasn't. She wasn't ugly, in fact she was rather pretty, she just had an abnormal color of hair. Her hair was bright bubble-gum pink and cut just above her shoulders. On anyone else her hair would have been monstrously ugly, but it when well with her light green eyes and pale skin.

The pink-haired girl spoke first. "Sasuke-kun," she squealed, "are you here to accept my date offer for tomorrow?" She batted her mascara coated eyelashes at him, in hopes to catch his full attention.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and kept most of his attention on the blonde boy, who had turned towards him but had his face to the ground; he did answer the girl though. "I'm sorry Sakura," he said, instantly earning the three friends' attentions; were they really to believe that Sasuke Uchiha was being polite? "Your hair is just too bright for my tastes." Okay, maybe not completely polite, but it was still better than the rude comment he wanted to say. He was trying to get the blonde boy to look at him and being nice-_ish_ to his friends did just that.

Naruto was looking at the raven like he had two heads (SasunaruTLA: if you're perverted, that sounded funny). Sasuke forced his eyes to meet the blonde's before he could look away. The Uchiha felt tugs at his heart and chills shoot up and down his spine when his obsidian gaze met the cerulean blue one. The feeling he got when the blonde blushed was only like a tenth of what the kiss had felt like, but it had been something like the kiss; he had to bite back a grin.

Sakura saw the look between the two boys, but she let it slide by. "So you're saying if I were to dye my hair another color, like brown, you would go out with me?" she asked hopefully.

Sasuke dragged his eyes away from Naruto, allowing the blonde to look at the ground again, and looked at Sakura. "No," he said, "I'm not saying that." Sakura looked down sadly; Sasuke saw Naruto shoot the girl a sympathetic look. The raven didn't want Naruto to think he was being mean, so he thought of something nice to say to the pink-haired girl. "I think that brown hair with your green eyes would only take away the uniqueness you have about you with pink hair." The girl smiled brightly and Naruto did too; Sasuke couldn't help but say something else. "And besides," he said, looking at Naruto, "I prefer blondes." The blonde girl Ino squealed and Sakura glared at her. The only one that seemed to notice how Sasuke had looked at Naruto when he had spoken was Naruto himself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto looked at Sasuke and couldn't force the heat on his face to die down.

The raven had looked right at him and said: _"I prefer blondes."_ Naruto couldn't help but blush.

He turned to his two friends, but they were busy arguing with each other.

"Back off Ino-pig," Sakura exclaimed, "He's mine!"

Ino glared at her best friend. "You heard him Billboard Brow, he prefers blondes," she said while flipping her long blonde pony-tail behind her back.

Naruto shook his head at their antics. _Honestly,_ they were _best friends_; they should at least act like it!

The blonde looked back to Sasuke, and his blush only grew. The raven was staring at him intently; Naruto could only describe the gaze as… hot… He felt tingly in his stomach and he felt shivers running up and down his back. It was rather intoxicating.

"Naruto," the raven said, his bass voice seeming to caress the blonde's skin, "can I talk to you?"

Naruto couldn't really think straight. And what happened to 'Dobe'? Since when did Sasuke use his name?

He nodded his head and Sasuke grabbed his wrist to pull him away from his two bickering friends; they were too busy fighting to notice the boys' disappearance. Sasuke's hand was torturing the poor blonde; his touch was electrifying and gave Naruto chills.

The raven pulled them into a deserted classroom a few doors away from the cafeteria. The blonde was a little disappointed when his wrist was released.

Sasuke stood in front of him and just stared.

Naruto was getting a little uncomfortable under the scrutiny and decided now was the best time to apologize for what happened yesterday. After all, that _had _to be what Sasuke wanted to talk about. If it wasn't, why were they in a deserted classroom?

"Look Sasuke," the blonde started, suddenly feeling really sad; he didn't want to apologize for the kiss because he didn't really regret it, "I wanted to apologize for what happened yester—" The word he had been saying was cut off when another mouth was upon his own.

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt Sasuke's mouth move against his. Wow… Sasuke tasted amazing, far better than the first time they kissed. The blonde concluded that nothing could possibly feel as good as kissing the raven. He didn't hear any berating voices in his head telling him how bad he was, in fact, he felt like nothing bad had ever happened to him. He could only feel how right it felt to be kissing Sasuke.

The blonde brought his hands up to get tangled in the Uchiha's raven locks. Despite how it stuck up at odd angles in the back, the raven's hair was really soft. Naruto tugged it a little in surprise when Sasuke's tongue traced his lips.

The Uchiha pushed the blonde against the nearest wall and Naruto gasped a little, allowing Sasuke's tongue to slide into his mouth. The blonde couldn't help but moan out as the taller teen's tongue caressed his own. He could feel the raven's tongue map out every inch of his mouth as the raven's arms slipped around his waist.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke was drowning. He was sinking lower and lower into the raging torrent that was Naruto Uzamaki.

Sasuke felt like he'd fallen into a dream, one he never wanted to wake up from. The only thing he could feel, the only thing he could think about was Naruto. He couldn't form _one_ coherent thought that didn't involve sunny blonde hair and eyes bluer than the ocean. He couldn't feel one emotion besides the overwhelming pleasure of the blonde's lips against his own. He didn't even feel sorrow for his lost family, instead he felt a calm understanding that they were gone and one day he would see them again. He didn't feel bitter towards the world for leaving him alone; he didn't feel the need to hurt himself… all he could feel was Naruto's mouth against his and the blonde's hands in his hair.

He had never felt so good in his entire life. Naruto's hands were working a delicious magic on him and he wished they would wander across other parts of his body. He had slid his arms around Naruto's waist and was pleased at how well their bodies fit together. He swore he could see stars when Naruto seemed to gain some confidence in their kiss and timidly teased Sasuke's tongue with his own. The raven could only imagine what it would feel like to have that delicious tongue run along more of his body.

The Uchiha couldn't help but slide his hands up and down the blonde's thighs, earning him a pleasurable moan; he decided he like hearing the blonde make that noise. He ran his hands up Naruto's thighs again and he earned another moan; yeah, he liked that sound.

Sasuke, though it was really hard, pulled his mouth from the blonde's. However, he couldn't his mouth from him for to long and latched it onto the blonde's throat. He kissed all over Naruto's neck, some spots earning more of a reaction than others. One spot, where the blonde's gorgeous neck met his shoulder, made the blonde make a particularly erotic sound, something between a gasp and moan; Sasuke liked that one too.

The raven felt Naruto's hands leave his hair to travel painfully slowly down his sides. When the torturous hands reached the hem of his shirt, they stopped to slide under it. Sasuke had to momentarily halt his attack on the blonde's throat when said blonde's hands ran along his stomach and lightly raked his nails across his flesh.

"Mm," the blonde said huskily, "Why'd you stop?" Sasuke brought his gaze to the blonde's face and his black eyes met blue ones that were glazed over in an almost sinful manner. The blonde looked absolutely… _edible._

In answer to the question, Sasuke simply latched his mouth onto the blonde's again. He could still feel the blonde's hands on his bare skin; he wanted to feel more of his skin against Naruto's. Oh how he wished they weren't in school…

As if on cue, the bell rang signaling that the six minutes given to get to class after lunch were now over and all students should be in class. The two teens pulled their faces apart.

Sasuke growled out when the seemingly magical moment was ruined with the bell. This proved that whoever ran the world hated him.

He looked at the blonde's face and was happy to see that that look was still in the blonde's eyes; it was still torturing him with desire. Naruto seemed a little dazed and didn't say anything for a few seconds and when he finally did Sasuke had to smirk.

"Wow," the blonde breathed out. He looked at Sasuke and smiled brightly. "So I guess there's no need to apologize?" he questioned.

"If you regret it, then go ahead," the raven replied, "But I don't."

The blonde smiled brightly at him again and Sasuke decided he preferred Naruto's smile when it was pointed in his direction. Then, the blonde did something completely unexpected… he wrapped Sasuke up in a hug and nuzzled his head into the raven's chest.

The Uchiha stiffened momentarily; the last time he had been given a hug was the morning his family had been killed. His mother had hugged him and told him to have a good day at school. Not even his rabid fan-girls hugged him; he had never wanted to feel another hug again…But he felt his arms reach up to wrap around the blonde instead of to push him away…

Naruto was different…

**Snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn**

_p.s._ Sooooo…? How was it!? Was it good!? Was it bad!? You **must** tell me what you thought about it or I can't make it better next time!!** PLEASE review and tell me what you thought!! I'll even take ideas for the next chapter!!** It's not moving to fast is it!? **I NEED you to review!! PLEASE!? **_(Puppy dog face no one can resist)_


	7. Chapter 5

ENJOY!!

Note: Okay, be prepared for some fluff and possibly some more angst. Thanks to Pay Backs a Bitch, I loved the note idea and will include it in this chapter!! So everyone give them a high five!! High five!!! You might get more of Naruto's past, but I don't think so. But maybe!!! Otay! Here it goes…

**Zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx**

_Chapter Five_

Sasuke continued to watch the blonde-haired boy. Gods… he was beautiful.

They had been late to class, but Sasuke didn't care; Naruto was smiling. He was also blushing and once again Sasuke cursed the bell schedule.

He found his gaze falling more and more often on the blonde's lips. The way those pouty pink lips made him feel was highly uncomfortable. His pants felt tighter then they should and there was a burning in his groin. He could still taste the blonde on his lips; it was kind of spicy like cinnamon yet sweet like vanilla. How he could taste something so delicious and then be able to pull away at a mere sound was amazing. He was surprised they even made it to class. He would have been happy to stay in that empty classroom, but he knew that was probably way to fast for the blonde. Hell, it was kind of fast for _him_; he shouldn't want to throw Naruto on the nearest hard surface and bury himself deep within the blonde's warmth… but he did, gods he did. He couldn't help it, with just some amazingly good kisses Naruto had lodged himself into Sasuke's senses and wouldn't leave him be.

Sasuke was barely hearing what the teacher was saying. It was English class so he hardly paid attention to the man anyways, but he was trying, anything to distract his thoughts from blonde hair and blue eyes. It wasn't really working; he still couldn't get the taste of sweet cinnamon out of his head.

_**Plop**_

The raven looked down at his desk when he heard something land on it; it was a note.

Looking up, he saw the blonde turning in his seat to glance at him. So…. Naruto had sent the note… Hmm…

Sasuke unfolded the paper and looked at the scribble written inside. The blonde called those letters? Were they even speaking the same language? He tried to make out what it said and had to smirk when he finally did.

_Stop staring at me. Stupid teme._

Sasuke grabbed his pen off the desk and replied. Dobe, I can stare at whomever I want. And try writing to where I can read it next time.

The raven folded the paper back up and tossed it to the blonde. Luckily, the teacher was too busy droning on and on about proper sentence structure and Naruto was just two desks away so they wouldn't get in trouble.

The blonde read Sasuke's reply and rolled his eyes. He jotted down an answer and then threw it back to the raven. Sasuke caught it and unfolded it.

_No you can't just stare at anyone. It's kind of creepy. And did you know that if you couldn't read my writing then you wouldn't have been able to answer my question? Are you sure you're not the dobe?_

Sasuke chuckled and received a few strange looks from his classmates. After all, he was Sasuke Uchiha, he didn't _chuckle._ He ignored the looks and replied: Dobe suits you better than me Dobe, and besides it took me a minute to even recognize your writing as letters, none the less sentences. And are you saying you don't like having my eyes rake up and down your beautiful tanned body? I must say they won't stop straying to your lips… With another chuckle he re-folded the note and tossed it to the blonde.

Naruto grabbed the paper and hastily opened it. Upon reading it his face broke out into a blush that Sasuke was rather proud of. He loved to see the blonde blush, it was… cute.

The blonde was still blushing as he replied and then sent the note back to Sasuke. He opened it and read: _I'm not saying that at all in fact, it's just hard to concentrate. And what's so special about my lips? Is that the only thing you like about me?_

Dobe, do you ever concentrate? I like a lot of stuff about you: your eyes, your blush, your hair, your mouth, your legs, your face, your chicken scratch hand-writing, your smile… need I continue? Sasuke sent the note back.

The blonde took the note and blushed even darker while reading it. He wrote down a hasty answer and sent the note back to Sasuke.

Sasuke unfolded it to read: _Yes_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto waited patiently to get the note back. Sasuke had asked if he should continue listing things he liked about him and Naruto said yes. He wanted to see what the raven saw in him; he wanted to see if the raven was just messing with him. He wasn't sure how this would let him know if Sasuke was serious or not, but he wanted to see what happened regardless.

He picked up the piece of paper after it landed on his desk and unfolded it apprehensively. Would he like what he read? His heart pounded in his chest as he read the note in Sasuke's elegant script.

Hmm… where should I start? I like the way you always smile, even when I get the feeling you want to cry. I like how you blush when you get caught dozing off in class. (I especially like when you blush because of me.) I like how you don't talk to me as if I am better than you and when you call me Teme. Did you know that when you get angry your eyes get a little darker? I like how you can eat the cafeteria food even when it doesn't look edible. Are you sure the ramen here is safe to eat? Also, did you know that your kisses taste like cinnamon and vanilla? It's mouth watering…

The blonde could only blush as he read the note again, and again. He looked over to Sasuke who was just looking bored; he couldn't help but smile… He decided that the raven was serious about this, and if he wasn't… well Naruto would risk it.

He wrote down another hasty reply and sent it to the raven.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke grabbed the note Naruto had sent back. He had gone out on a limb to name some of the deeper things he liked about Naruto. He couldn't help but notice things about the blonde that he had never cared about before, like his eyes. Naruto's blue eyes _did_ darken some when he was angry, but they darkened _a lot_ more when he was being pleasured. However, Sasuke didn't want to mention that one part. He would definitely need to slow things down, not really for himself but for Naruto; he didn't want to move too fast and push the blonde away.

He unfolded the note and smiled at what he read, an actual smile. _Chu_

"Mr. Uchiha," the teacher droned out, "Do you have something you would like to share with the class?"

Sasuke folded the note back up and placed it in his pocket. "No," he replied, "It's mine."

He heard a small laugh and by the musical ring it had to his ears he knew it was Naruto's. The teacher simply glared at him but didn't say anything else about the note. Had he been anyone else, Sasuke would have been forced to read the note aloud, but he was Sasuke Uchiha, his family died so he couldn't handle normal punishment… The teachers pissed him off. That was another something he liked about Naruto, he didn't treat the raven like a child who couldn't handle things. The blonde tried to treat him as if his family wasn't dead and like the whole thing never happened; he tried to keep things normal.

A few minutes later the bell rang; Sasuke hated the sound. It used to just be an annoying sound that signaled the end of classes, but now it was an annoying sound that reminded Sasuke of really good kisses and how they had been cut off.

The raven gathered all his things at a slower pace then normal. When everything was in his bag he walked to the classroom door and got there just when Naruto did. "Hello Dobe," he said casually as they began to walk out the door together.

The blonde turned towards him and smiled brightly; Sasuke felt his heart beat quicken. "Hello there Teme," the blonde said, "I see you are terrible at hiding things from the teachers," he teased. He hitched his hideously bright orange book bag up higher on his shoulder as he tried to avoid bumping into one of the many students rushing to their next class.

Sasuke smirked. "I see that you don't know how to properly kiss someone," he replied, bending down to kiss the blonde lightly on the lips. He earned a glare and a bright red blush; point: Sasuke. "Writing down a kiss doesn't count as a real one."

Naruto's face was flushed as he looked around frantically to see if anyone saw the small kiss. "Stupid teme, what if someone saw you kiss me?" He was actually rather surprised someone didn't say anything; the hall was full of people.

"Silly dobe," the raven replied, "I don't care what people think. Besides," he continued, leaning over to steal another kiss, "I like kissing you." He straightened back up and smirked down at the red-faced boy.

"Bastard…" the boy mumbled, although he didn't sound the least bit angry, more like slightly pleased.

"I try," Sasuke said. Naruto continued to blush and watched the floor as they walked. The raven watched him.

Sasuke tucked his hand into his pocket and he could feel the folded up piece of paper. It was strange, but he found himself attached to the silly note. It wasn't like the paper had any value or anything… And, it probably didn't mean anything to Naruto… but it meant something to him. It was small and insignificant but Naruto had shared something with him and talked to him as if he were anyone else. It was… nice…

"Sasuke?" the blonde asked, slowing his steps.

"Yes, D- Naruto?" Sasuke replied. He had been about to say 'Dobe' but thought it might be nicer to use his name instead.

Naruto smiled warmly at him; it had worked. Then he looked back down at his feet. "What is it Naruto?" the raven asked, slightly concerned.

"Um…" the blonde started; he blushed, "What are we?" he asked looking up at the raven.

"'We'?" Sasuke repeated. They slowed their steps down even more as the hall got less and less full.

"Yeah… Us: you and me…" Naruto explained, looking down again but not before Sasuke saw a look of hurt flash through his bright blue eyes, "Or do you act like this with a lot of people?"

Sasuke was slightly taken aback. Why would he act like he did with anyone else? He could barely stand anyone at the school and had, up until yesterday, hated everyone… He gently grabbed the blonde's chin and raised his gaze up from the floor. "Don't do that…" he instructed, "I don't like it."

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"When you look at the floor… Stop doing it…" He looked around the now deserted hallway, then brought his gaze back to the beautiful blonde. He lightly caressed the blonde's cheek, "What do you want us to be?"

Naruto looked slightly surprised at the gentle tone in Sasuke's words and the gentleness of the raven's touch, but he smiled brightly. He was about to reply, but a wet spot on the raven's shirt and some bright red on the raven's pale wrist stopped him. "Oh my god Sasuke, you're bleeding!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**SasunaruTLA:** Sorry about that!!! A cut can bleed again after four days can't it? Anyways… how was it!?!?!? I hope you liked it!!! PLEASE tell me what you think!!! **I need to know or I can't fix anything!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I NEED reviews!!!!!!!** Sorry for the wait and even sorrier for the cliffhanger!!!! _*bow*_ Please forgive me!!! I'll try and update soon!!!!! I'll work REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY hard!!!! I PROMISE!!!!!


	8. Chapter 6

_Here it is! YAY! _**Enjoy!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter Six_

_"Oh my god Sasuke, you're bleeding!"_

Sasuke was momentarily taken by surprise. Where the hell had that come from? Then, he looked down at the alleged wrist and sure enough, a bright red stained his pale skin. Hmm... Oops...

"It's nothing dobe," he said calmly, removing his hand from the beautiful face. He looked for the closest bathroom and noticed that they were standing right in front of one. He turned and walked inside, the blonde on his heels.

"I'm sure it is Sasuke," Naruto said, sounding concerned, "but let me see it. You might need a band-aid!"

Sasuke panicked as he watched Naruto reach for his arm. It was like he was watching it in slow motion... What could he do? Naruto couldn't see how weak he was... He didn't want anyone to see how small he felt, especially someone like Naruto. The blonde was so strong, he could still smile and mean it... Sasuke was so weak next to that... He didn't want Naruto to know how weak he was...

Then, slow motion was over and he made a horrible mistake.

As Naruto gently grabbed his arm, he quickly yanked it away. "Don't touch me!" he exclaimed, filled with an odd fear that Naruto would see his weakness and treat him differently. It took about three seconds after the words left his mouth for him to realize what he had said and to whom he had said it. He instantly wished he could reach out and grab the stupid words, to reach out and pull them back into his mouth... but he couldn't. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't yank the words back or stop the immense look of hurt that flashed through Naruto's eyes.

He saw the beautiful blue eyes fill with tears before the blonde turned from him and ran out the door...

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck....'_ "Naruto!" he called, following with only a few seconds delay. He yanked the door open and moved into the hall; it was empty. "Fuck!" he exclaimed as quietly as he could, punching the wooden bathroom door with his fist. He hit it one more time for good measure which caused his knuckles to bleed.

He walked back into the bathroom. He couldn't search for the blonde with blood all over him. _'Damn... Damn... Damn...'_ He ran water over his hands and pulled his sleeves up. He stuck his bleeding wrist under the cold water and was able to completely ignore the rest of his marred flesh. In fact, it was like he wasn't hurt at all. He could think of one thing and one thing only: he was such an idiot... Of all the words he could have said, he just had to say those words? Why couldn't he just let someone see how small he really was? Why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut?

He replayed the scene in his head, wincing when he heard how harsh his words had sounded even though he had not meant them to be. This caused him to think back a few years when they had been in sixth grade...

_Sasuke sat in his desk in the back of the room. When he had been in the thrid grade he had loved to sit in the front of the classroom; he loved to answer questions because he knew all the answers like his parents and brother had taught him. He liked to think they would be proud of him. However... his family was dead, and apparently their death affected his ability to answer questions correctly. He could no longer raise his hand to answer questions because the teachers always said he was right. He was right even when he had told the teacher one time that 3+4 equaled 34. He didn't want to be treated differently... so he sat in the back._

_It was an average day for him; he sat in the back, all the girls oogled him ceaselessly, and he was alone. He would always be alone now..._

_The door to the classroom flew open._

_Naruto stood in the doorway gasping for breath, flushing a dark red color. He looked at the teacher and smiled brightly. "Sorry I'm late," he said._

_The teacher rolled her eyes. "What is it this time, Uzamaki?" Because they wouldn't use his name; no, that was for _children,_ Naruto was a monster..._

_The blonde's smile dimmed some, but he kept it in place. "I... forgot my book," he said, saying it as if he had to think of the truth, "I had to go back and get it..." He rubbed the back of his head under the teacher's fierce scrutiny._

_Sasuke turned away from the scene. Naruto was lying; Sasuke had seen what had happened. Naruto was on his way to class and some bigger kid snatched his stuff away and ran off with it. Sasuke wasn't sure where he had taken it, but it was probably somewhere the blonde would have trouble finding. He apparently did because Naruto was really late._

_The teacher sighed. "Just take your seat," she said. When the blonde was seated she called for everyone's attention. "Okay everyone! Tomorrow is our Christmas party... you all know what to bring right?"_

_"RIGHT!" the entire class yelled, except of course, Sasuke. _

_The children were all smiles as the teacher continued to talk about the party. She pulled a bucket out form behind her desk. "Okay, class," she said while holding the bucket up, "This bucket is filled with pieces of paper and each piece of paper has someone's name on it. I'm going to come around and you will all need to draw a name; who's ever name you draw is the person you will buy a present for tomorrow... Don't tell anyone who you have, all you have to do is put their name on the tag of your gift; they don't have to know it's from you. Does everyone understand?" The class erupted into a chorus of 'Yes mam's', and she began to walk around the class with the bucket, making sure everyone got one._

_One boy, a heavy-set one with red hair and lots of freckles, raised his hand as soon as he saw the name he had drawn. "I'm not buying a present for Naruto!" he called out._

_Naruto had been smiling because he already knew the perfect gift to get his name, but he heard the boy and his smile dropped. He looked to the teacher like everyone else, even Sasuke, to see what she would say._

_"Everyone has to buy a present for their name," she said, "I'm sorry, but those are the rules."_

_The red-haired kid looked like he had just been given a bowl full of worms to eat, but he let it go. Naruto let it go too; sure it hurt that his classmate didn't want to give him a present, but at least he'd still get one..._

_He didn't... Everyone in the class recieved their gift except for Naruto._

_Sasuke felt a small bit of pity for the boy, but ignored it. The blonde didn't seem too upset, he was walking towards a group of boys who were all fussing over a gift one of them had recieved._

_"So, do you like my present?" the blonde asked the boy holding the small game. It was a really cool hand-held game that Naruto had seen in the store one day and it hadn't cost very much at all! Iruka had agreed with him and said that it would be perfect!_

_The boy, and the entire group of boys surrounding him, looked to Naruto. "You bought this for me?" he asked. Was it Sasuke's imagination, or did the boy look a little green?_

_Naruto nodded his head eagerly and smiled brightly. "Yeah!" he exclaimed, he moved closer to the boy to show him some of the cool things about the game. "If you hit this button," he brought his hand up to show the boy the button, but his hand was slapped away._

_"Don't touch me!" the boy exclaimed, shoving the blonde back... hard, causing the blonde to fall on his butt. The boy looked to Naruto, then to the game, then back to Naruto, and then to the game one more time before raising the thing up in the air and then throwing it as hard as he could onto the floor. It broke into pieces._

As Sasuke replayed that awful day in his head, he realised that not only was the game broken... but so were the blonde's eyes. It had taken Sasuke _days_ to forget that look his big blue eyes... And now, because he couldn't let anyone see his weakness, he could see it again... except this time he had caused it. He had heard people say 'Don't touch me' to Naruto for multiple years now, but Naruto had never looked so upset as the day his present was smashed... until now.

"Fuck!" Sasuke exclaimed, punching his arm out. He heard something crack and felt pain in his hand. "Shit!" he yelled, looking at the spider-webbed mirror. At least none of the glass had fallen off; it just looked cracked. And there was no blood on the mirror... He sighed and washed his hand off.

He needed to find Naruto, screw class.

**nxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxn**

Naruto sat in the tree, fighting off his tears. He had found this spot on his first day in high school. The tree was easy to climb and he sat high enough above the ground that no one would see him unless they stood at the bottom and looked up. He needed a place like this when he needed to get his thoughts in order.

He was overreacting. Right? Sasuke didn't mean to sound so mean and those were just words. Right? He had a perfectly good reason to make Naruto feel so bad...

Right?

_Wrong... He doesn't need a reason to hate you... Just being you is reason enough..._

"Shut up," Naruto whispered, "He doesn't hate me..." He shook his head. Damn that woman! Why couldn't he just ignore her?

_You can't ignore the truth...._

Naruto winced... No. She didn't speak the truth. Sasuke didn't hate him. He hadn't done anything wrong, he was just worried. Sasuke had to have a reason... but what?

_He-_

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Naruto exclaimed, holding his hands over his ears, shutting his eyes tightly. He was still trying to hold back his tears.

_He hates y-_

"Shut. Up!" he yelled.

"Naruto?"

_'Ignore her... Ignore her... Ignore her...'_

"Naruto? Are you out here?" someone called.

Naruto released his ears. He looked around and saw someone at the door to get into the building. He saw raven hair and pale skin... "Sasuke."

_He's trying to find you so he can tell you just how much you repulse him. He doesn't want you to touch him with your filthy hands..._

He watched Sasuke walk from the building. The raven was looking around everywhere, making his way to the big tree Naruto sat in. He reached it and walked around the trunk, not even thinking to look up. He sighed and sat down heavily. "Damn," Naruto heard him mumble.

The blonde watched as the raven closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree trunk. Naruto tried to hide himself amongst the branches and leaves incase Sasuke opened his eyes. He watched as the raven rubbed his arm; Naruto realized that it was the one he had seen blood on. His worry came back full force, and he couldn't hear any one in his head except for himself. He continued to watch the raven.

**sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs**

Sasuke rubbed at his itching arm. Dammit... where was Naruto? He couldn't make everything better if he couldn't find the blonde... Where the fuck was he?

He still had his eyes closed while his head rested against the trunk of the tree. His hand was trembling from the effort he was taking not to scratch himself, it was hard to just rub his covered arm... That annoying itch he felt before Naruto kissed him was back. It was like everything he had felt with Naruto had gone away and the itch was ten times worse... He knew it was because he had hurt the blonde... but he hadn't meant to. Dammit! He hadn't meant to...

He stopped rubbing his arm and fought off the urge to start again. He needed to find Naruto or else he would hurt himself again. He needed to get those hurt blue eyes out of his head... Those hurt blue eyes filled with pain _he _had caused...

He almost whimpered as he felt like his arm was on fire. He wanted to make it go away... but if he did he'd get new scars he'd have to hide from Naruto. If he stopped the itching he would have even more reasons to hurt the blonde... He didn't want to hurt him... but the itch became worse...

He reached his hand up to fix it...

**nxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxn**

Naruto watched in horror as Sasuke rolled his sleeve up to reveal his beautiful pale skin that was marred all over. The blonde covered his mouth with both hands to hold in his gasp. Why would Sasuke do that to himself?

_He's smart..._

Naruto ignored the voice in his head and watched Sasuke, but it didn't shut up.

_He'd rather be dead then be with you..._

The raven raked his nails over some fresher looking cuts on his arm, drawing blood from some of them. He sighed, an almost relieved sound. Naruto felt the tears he'd been holding in begin to fall from his eyes...

**sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs**

The itch in Sasuke's arm faded a bit, but it was still there, demanding his attention. He watched as the blood trickled from his newly opened wounds... His fingernails weren't nearly enough... Dammit... He closed his eyes and sighed again. He was so fucking weak... He pulled the note he and Naruto had written from his pocket.

He unfolded the paper and read over it, Naruto's last reply his favorite. _Chu_. He smiled, the itch fading a bit more. But then he thought of what he'd said and the itch was back again. He read over the lines again... confused when a drop of water landed on the paper... He looked around; it wasn't raining.

He looked up...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SasunaruTLA:** I'm soooooooo sorry you guys! this was NO WHERE near as long as I wanted it to be... SORRY! Please forgive me! But I have a reason! I'm not too sure of what i've written in this one here... I wanna make sure everyone likes this before I continue on! I'm a little iffy about this chapter! which means I think it SUCKS!!!!

PLEASE FORGIVE ME and _**REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE**_


	9. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Sasuke was frozen in place as his dark eyes met tear-filled sapphire blue. Naruto had seen him...? He could feel the blood trickling down his arm, yet it didn't give him the same euphoric feeling he normally felt... For the first time ever since he'd first hurt himself, it felt wrong... It felt bad... Never once had hurting himself made him feel worse, never had hurting himself made him feel so... mistaken. He had never felt an itch anywhere but on his arms... over his veins... With Naruto's crying eyes locked on his, he felt something in his heart. It wasn't an itch really, more like a flame, one that made him feel far worse than any itch ever had.

Naruto had seen his weakness... He would treat Sasuke like everyone else did. He would treat him like a little kid who couldn't handle anything. That's what his scars showed... They showed and reminded him that he was weak. He hadn't wanted anyone to see...

"Sasuke..."

****

"Sasuke," Naruto mumbled, through his hands which were still pressed against his mouth. He wanted to climb down from the tree and comfort the raven, but he was held in his place by said raven's dark eyes. They were so hurt... Like they had just witnessed something they had never wished to see.

_They see you..._

'Shut up,' he mentally instructed. He tried not to, but his gaze left Sasuke's and was frozen on the pale scars that were scattered all over the raven's arms. He was almost hypnotized by the ruby red against the pale skin...

"Sasuke..." he mumbled, letting his hands fall from his face, "Why do your arms look like that?" He brought his gaze back to the raven's. "Why are you hurt?"

Sasuke shook his head and closed his eyes. He leaned his head back against the tree and didn't say a word.

Naruto needed to make Sasuke feel better. He began moving down the tree.

_Don't go to him... You'll make it worse..._

Tears still fell down his cheeks. The voice was probably right... He'd only make Sasuke hurt even more. It was probably because he ran out on the raven that he was even outside to hurt himself in the first place! He continued down the tree anyway... He had to try... Right?

****

Sasuke opened his eyes when he heard a gentle 'plop' right next to him. He was face to face with Naruto.

"Naruto..." he mumbled. There were still tears on the blonde's face, he wanted to reach up and wipe them away.

He didn't.

"Sasuke," the blonde said, looking at him sadly, wiping his eyes. "Why are you hurt?" His big blue eyes were wide and pleading. "Please tell me."

The raven sighed, he would answer. He would do anything to get that sad look off Naruto's face. "When I'm hurt," he stated some what slowly, "It takes my mind off things that I'd rather not think about." He turned his eyes to lock with Naruto's. "No one has ever seen my weakness before; I don't want them too... I didn't want _you_ too..."

"Why, Sasuke?" Naruto questioned. "No one can live happily all alone."

The raven turned his head away. "Everyone treats me differently because I'm alone... They give me pity and fake kindness... Not you," he said. "You treat me the same... like nothing had happened..." He looked back at Naruto, who was surprised to see the dark onyx eyes glistening. "I get this urge, this _itch_, to make myself ignore my memories. They only go away when I'm hurt... But you kissed me and the itch went away." Sasuke couldn't describe how he felt any better then that. Nothing he could think to say actually _said_ what he wanted...

"But, Sasuke," the blonde said, gently grabbing the raven's arm that was bleeding, "Why'd you do this just now?"

The raven pulled his arm free and ran his hands through his hair. A drop of blood fell upon his face, right below his eye... it looked eerily like a bloody tear; he didn't seem to notice. "I said something that I wish I could take back," he replied in answer to the blonde. "I know I hurt your feelings... It just felt so bad... I had too..." he mumbled. He looked down in shame. He was waiting for Naruto to pity him, to treat him like everyone else did.

"You hurt yourself... because you hurt my feelings...?" the blonde questioned. His tears had stopped finally.

Sasuke nodded meekly. "Ever since you kissed me, everytime I've felt you were upset it has itched... But today, _I_ hurt you... and I just had to-"

**SLAP**

****

Naruto was too angry and too hurt to care about the fact that he had just _hit_ Sasuke; that was the last thing the raven needed. He felt the prickling in his eyes that indicated his tears were about to start falling again.

Sasuke hurt himself because Naruto was hurt? The blonde thought that was so stupid! People hurt him all the time! What if Sasuke found out about some the more horrible stuff that he kept secret? What if one day, the raven discovered how-

_-dirty, disgusting, and repulsive you are? He'd probably finally succeed in ending his pain... by death..._ The voice was evil and smirking.

Naruto's tears built. Sasuke couldn't hurt himself for Naruto! He couldn't! The blonde was always fighting off pains, luckily succeeding most of the time, especially around friends. Sasuke needed to stop hurting himself, it was dangerous!

"Don't ever say that again!" Naruto cried, his tears spilling over. "You're not allowed to hurt yourself anymore, Sasuke! If you want to get hurt then _I'll_ hurt you! I'll slap you in the face again!" he suggested, practically falling into the raven's arms and holding him tightly. "You're not allowed to hurt for me again..." he mumbled into the raven's chest.

Sasuke hesitantly reached his arms up to hold the blonde against him. Neither cared about the still bleeding wounds on the raven's arm. Said raven rested his chin on Naruto's soft blonde hair, and despite everything that had happened in their short amount of time out of class... He smiled. His face still stung from the blonde's slap; _no_ one had ever hit him before... Naruto was _still_ different from everyone else.

Sasuke kissed the top of the blonde's head. "I won't..." he said.

Naruto sniffled and lifted his head slightly. "Promise," he instructed, "You have to promise."

Sasuke nodded his head. "I promise, Naruto... I won't hurt myself anymore..." As long as Naruto was there he wouldn't even have the urge to hurt himself. And he didn't plan on ever hurting the blonde again, so that was covered as well. He smiled. "I'm sorry."

Naruto snuggled into the raven's chest, but then jumped up quickly. "No! I hit you in the face! _I'm_ sorry!"

Sasuke chuckled; it was like nothing had happened. "Don't worry, I needed it..." He brought his un-bloodied arm up and pulled Naruto's face to his own. "I need this, too..." And he kissed the blonde gently.

Naruto blushed and timidly kissed back. This was really weird; what an odd day...

**SasunaruTLA:** FAIL!!! FAIL!!! FAIL!!! I am SOOOOOOO sorry that I'm a failure! I HATE (note all caps) HATE!!!!!! the way I totally space out when trying to work on updating for you guys! I'm a failure as an author! If you can ever forgive me, please do! WAAAAHHHH DX DX DX DX I am so sad! I wish I would actually keep my promises to you guys and update! I am a authorFail! FAIL FAIL FAIL!!!! *big teary watery eyes- looks pitiful* I would promise to update faster this time! But I won't!!!! I just KNOW it! DX DX DX DX I can try though! Maybe if I don't promise I'll go faster! REVIEW! PLEASE! I NEED reviews! If I call myself a failure one more time I'm going to cry! I'm a failure! DX DX DX DX Just agree with me *sniffle*


End file.
